Various construction machines such as an excavator, a dump truck, and the like operate at a construction site or a mine quarry site. In recent years, operation information about a construction machine is obtained by wireless communication, and the state of the construction machine is grasped. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique using GPS (Global Positioning System) information to automatically collect a cycle time record of a transport vehicle based on only matching of a loading spot and an unloading spot, thereby calculating vehicle dispatch plan thereafter.